


Make it quick (and there’ll be time for more)

by JessicaMariana



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossy, omega Arthur goes into heat and shows pliant, alpha Khan how it’s supposed to be dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it quick (and there’ll be time for more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



Khan grunted in surprise as his back hit the cold water tank of the toilet. He'd been towelling his hair and hadn't therefore heard or seen Arthur coming into the bathroom, grabbing him by the shoulder, and pushing him down.

Khan looked up from beneath his lashes. Arthur's face was red, his eyes were locked with Khan's and he was breathing heavily. Khan let his eyes wander down Arthur's naked torso. The sparse auburn hair on his chest was damp with sweat.

Khan chuckled, much to Arthur’s surprise. Khan knew exactly what was going on; it was plain as day, judging by the raging erection Arthur had, not to mention the wet stain slowly growing in the back of his pants.

“Why did you take so long?” Arthur breathed, looking hurt.

Khan had been up on the bridge all evening, and when he’d returned, headed straight for the shower. He had not been prepared for Arthur going into heat tonight. If he had, he’d been with him when the first signs had made themselves known.

He slowly reached out for Arthur’s wrist and grabbed it in his large hands and pulled him forward.

Arthur gasped. The contact made his skin burn even hotter than it already felt.

Khan let go and gently wrapped his strong arms around Arthur’s waist, burying his face against his soft stomach. He gave it a kiss and flicked his tongue out to tease the pubes peeking out of the waistband of Arthur’s pants.

Arthur took a deep, trembling breath and ran his fingers through Khan's damp hair, pushing the towel off his shoulders. He pushed Khan's head firmer against his body, wanting nothing else but more.

Khan spread his legs to let Arthur closer. He pressed his face against his stomach like a cat seeking affection. He inhaled, and the increasingly strengthening scent of the omega made his throat burn with desire. It would’ve been so easy to just devour Arthur on the spot, but it would have been best not to. This was going to last for some time and he didn’t want to hurt Arthur in the process by slamming him into anything but a firm mattress.

Khan was just about to get on his feet when Arthur placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him down. When he felt Khan relax a little under his grip, Arthur proceeded to kneel. He positioned himself between Khan’s legs and stroked his hand up and down his thighs.

Khan, now fully erect, shifted his hips forward, thrusting into thin air.

Arthur watched him, mesmerized. He leaned closer to Khan’s crotch. The dominant scent of the alpha was overwhelmingly strong. He didn’t want anything now but to bury his face in it. His fingers started fumbling to get Khan’s boxer briefs off. He tugged helplessly at the waistband, but his fingers were too weak in his condition. He had a strong mind, but during his heat, his body became considerably weaker.

Arthur let out a small, disappointed whimper. Khan watched him give up and go back to staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, as that seemed to be the only thing he was capable of.

Khan leaned his forearms against his knees, leaning forward, and planted his lips on Arthur’s. Arthur wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck. He melted into the touch of Khans hands roaming down his bare sides.

Khan’s soft, full lips crushed against Arthur’s, and his tongue slid up his bottom one, asking to be let in. Arthur parted his lips, moaning into Khan’s mouth as their tongues met.

Arthur suddenly hummed as if he was trying to say something. He started to push Khan back, and Khan, being the gentle lover he was, surprisingly so for an alpha, leaned back and looked down at the panting omega.

“This isn’t working,” Arthur murmured. But contrary to his words, his body seemed to be fully enjoying itself. His cock, smaller than an alphas, but decent sized for an omega, tented his soaked pants.

The smell of endorphins, pheromones and other arousing chemicals lay thick in the air.

“Khan,” Arthur’s voice broke as he spoke, but neither thought anything of it. “Let me taste you.”

It wasn’t as much of a request as it was a calm command.

Khan smiled at the bossiness Arthur conjured up during his heats. He lifted his hips off the toilet seat and hitched down his pants past his hips and down his thighs.

Arthur watched in awe as Khan’s huge cock sprang free of its containment. It did not only have a good length to it, but also girth. And the knot…

_Oh, God._

Arthur looked at it, half horrified at how it possibly ever fit inside him, and half aroused beyond words for the same reason. He imagined Khan impaling him on it as he’d done so many times before, and shuddered. He felt the moisture in his pants increase drastically and had to grab his own cock tightly not to come.

Khan threw his pants aside and stood up. This time Arthur didn’t object, but backed away. He leaned back against the wall behind him and stretched out his arms to grab Khan’s legs and pull him towards him.

Khan towered over Arthur’s smaller body, leaning his forehead and left arm against the wall. Arthur was on his knees, between Khan’s legs, facing his intimidating erection.

Khan pressed the slick head of his cock against Arthur’s shut lips.

“Didn’t you want to taste it?” Khan asked, his voice consciously dropping to make Arthur more pliant.

Hesitantly, Arthur opened his mouth and licked at the head. Khan hummed, and gently bucked his hips forward, urging Arthur to take it into his mouth. Arthur obediently sucked in the head between his lips and pressed his tongue against it. He took as much of the thick erection into his mouth as he could without gagging. The sloppy sound of his saliva mixing with Khan’s precum soon filled the bathroom along with both of their heavy breathing.

“That’s it,” Khan sighed, looking down at Arthur.

His hot breath scattered over the top of Arthur’s head and made him shiver, resulting in him forgetting how deep in his mouth Khan’s cock already was. Khan let out a strangled groan as Arthur gagged and had to swallow. It sent an electrified shock through Khan’s body. He stilled, clenching his hands into fists against the wall. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Arthur had nearly sent him toppling over the edge. He could have choked Arthur; lost control; forgotten it was a mouth around him, not an ass, and knotted him.

Khan pulled away, looking down at Arthur who glanced back up. Wordlessly, Khan pulled him onto his feet and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. The position lifted Arthur off the floor an inch and he could only hold on as Khan held him tightly.

“Careful,” Khan sighed into Arthur’s ear and kissed his cheek.

Arthur exhaled in relief and smiled to himself. Khan was such a softie sometimes – especially when it came to Arthur.

“Come here,” Kahn said, letting go of Arthur, taking his hand instead.

He pushed Arthur’s back against the sink counter and kissed him hard, crushing their lips together. Arthur’s eyebrows puckered at the sudden harshness, but he couldn’t protest.

Khan’s lips moved from his, to his cheek, down his neck, to his collarbone. He nipped at the skin covering he bone and slid his hands down Arthur’s back to cup his ass cheeks. He pressed his finger into the crease and spread them. The wet fabric of Arthur’s pants suck to his skin. Khan began pulling them down but stopped abruptly when he felt a bulge sticking out of Arthur’s hole. He straightened and looked into Arthur’s eyes: they were wet, and his face was redder than before. He was sweating as well.

“What’s this?” Khan asked, pressing at the bulge between the omega’s legs.

Arthur moaned unabashedly.

“I couldn’t wait,” he cried, holding onto Khan’s shoulders, trying to hide his face between his arms. “I needed something inside me… and you--- AH!”

Khan had pulled and a plug had popped out of Arthur’s ass.

Khan inspected the sticky, slick toy: it was nowhere near the length of Khan’s cock, but its girth was close to that of the head.

Khan cursed under his breath. All this time Arthur had been filled with something that wasn’t him. His blood roiled. He felt the animal, the alpha, in him thrash to get loose; it suddenly threatened to destroy Arthur.

Khan tossed the plug aside and grabbed Arthur by the hips, turning him over so his back was against Khan’s front.  He bent Arthur over the countertop of the sink, lifting his feet off the floor.

Arthur didn’t protest. Sure, he was surprised and nervous – Khan could easily do something he might regret later – but the heat drowned anything he was feeling that wasn’t lust. He spread his legs as wide as he could and shifted to present his ass to Khan.

Khan growled at the sight and crouched down behind Arthur.  He sniffed at the lubricant leaking out of Arthur’s ass and lazily running down the inside of his thighs.

Arthur shivered. Khan’s breath on his burning skin felt so good. It was as if he was the only one who could put the fire out.

Arthur thrust into the cool wood of the cupboard doors beneath him.

When Khan’s tongue slid up his thigh, licking up the lubricant, Arthur whimpered, biting his thin lips and shutting his eyes tight.

“It’s a shame I now won’t have to prepare you,” Khan muttered against his soft skin. “But I guess that’ll only give me longer to be inside you.”

Arthur leaned heavier against the countertop, holding his hands above his head, as Khan got back up.

He grabbed Arthur’s hips and spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs. Arthur’s gaping hole twitched. Arthur’s breath was trembling. He watched Khan over his shoulder as he positioned himself even closer, guiding the head of his cock to Arthur’s ass. Arthur held his breath as he felt Khan begin to thrust inward.

Arthur cried out at the sudden stretch as the head slid in completely. He enjoyed it so much, because even if it was big, it filled him just the way he needed it.

Arthur began to blindly search for Khan’s free hand, and when he found it leaning against the edge of the counter, he grabbed it tightly, moaning: “More!”

He hummed with pleasure as Khan sank deeper. Khan grabbed Arthur’s hips tighter and lifted his feet higher, with one hand under the left knee, to get the right angle. Arthur moaned again and let go of Khan’s hand, trying to grab onto something else, anything. His heart was beating frantically and his head was already swimming. Khan stretched him open further as he inched in.

Soon Khan was buried in him to the knot. Arthur’s breath was uneven; his mouth hung open, and pants, gasps and moans passed his lips as Khan started pulling back slowly. Arthur’s entire body seemed to be vibrating, his muscles were tired; his legs shook uncontrollably.

Khan watched Arthur’s face in the mirror above the sink: his eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, but they were looking back at him.

Khan leaned down over his back and shoulders as he re-entered. He kissed Arthur’s flushed skin from the crook of his neck and down his back as he moved back out. His thrusts were languid but he could feel Arthur’s faint rolls of his hips, begging for more. He knew very well that this wasn’t enough. He picked up his pace, thrusting into Arthur’s slickness faster and harder, snapping his hips so they slammed against Arthur’s ass cheeks.

Arthur started letting out more incoherent noises. He was unable to form proper words, only half words sounding mostly like curses. He was one hundred percent focused on the thick cock sliding in and out of him. He lost track of his surroundings; he lost track of time; he was completely engulfed by Khan’s presence.

”You think you can handle the knot tonight?” Kahn asked, snapping Arthur out of his trance. Arthur shuddered. He wasn’t sure if he could, but boy did he want to, so he nodded.

Khan smiled and reached his hand between the two of them. He began massaging Arthur’s stretched skin around his cock to make it easier to get the knot in. He tried pushing one finger in while he thrust as deep as he could. It went in smoothly so he added another. Perfect. He daren’t try a third in case Arthur would came from the stimulation as his fingers now worked similarly to a knot, opening him like that. He seemed to already be on the edge.

Khan pulled his fingers out in one go, leaving Arthur to squirm at the loss.

“Khan,” Arthur whispered, breathless, and buried his flushed face in his arms.

Khan started pulling out; he went agonisingly slow the first inch or two, and then mercilessly let the whole length slide out as fast as he could manage it. Arthur let out a high whimper, clutching his hands to nothing as he came.

Khan grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him over to face him. He gave him a fleeting kiss as he lifted Arthur back on the countertop. Arthur, still unable to breathe properly, watched as Khan positioned himself back against his gaping hole. Khan pressed the head in gently, but the rest went in on its own. The lubricant Arthur exuded flowed down Khan’s length and scrotum into a puddle on the floor.

“Ready?” Khan asked, leaning over Arthur, nuzzling the crook of his neck where he’d previously left his mark of bonding.

Arthur, trying to get out at least a yes, but being betrayed by his broken voice, nodded helplessly.

Khan thrust harder. Arthur could feel the menacingly wide knot press up against him. He could feel it stretch him open further as it went it. Arthur screamed as he came a second time, contracting his muscles around Khan’s cock, his entire body twitching with the orgasm, as he held on to his partner’s neck.

Khan cursed into Arthur’s ear and sank his teeth into the soft skin of his neck to make another mark on top of the old. As he emptied himself into the heat of Arthur’s ass, he held him tight to his strong chest.

Arthur thought it felt like an hour before Khan was finished, but as the knot was still in him, he knew it hadn’t been nearly that long.

Khan moved his hands under Arthur’s ass and hoisted him off the counter, holding him in his arms as he shuffled to turn on the shower for a second time that night. While he waited for the water to warm up, he stroked one hand up and down Arthur’s throbbing back. It was likely to bruise in the morning as it had been slammed into the edge of the countertop when Khan had thrust in.

“Are you alright?” Khan whispered, sniffing Arthur’s hair as he spoke.

Arthur nodded again, still not trusting his body to let him speak.

“Good,” Khan hummed. His baritone voice vibrated through his chest to Arthur’s, making him shudder.

Khan soon stepped into the shower, still locked to Arthur. He held his partner up while Arthur cleaned them as best he could.

They stood there, enjoying the intimacy and the warmth washing over them until the knot loosened up and Khan slipped out. He set Arthur on his feet and turned off the shower, kissing him passionately as he did.

Arthur’s knees felt weak, and he didn’t want to risk slipping on the wet floor, so he kneeled down, watching as Khan, with a smile, went to fetch a couple of towels and Arthur’s robe.

Khan threw Arthur’s towel over his head and placed his thick, green robe over his shoulders. He wrapped his own towel tightly around his hips, then leaned down and whispered into Arthur’s ear: “I’ll be waiting,” and strolled off into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
